The present disclosure relates to a responding apparatus and a network responding method, especially, it is related with a responding apparatus and a network responding method that receives information request data and transmits response data to information request data.
An image forming apparatus is an MFP (Multifunctional Peripheral, MFP) or the like, that can print a document and an image.
The image forming apparatus, as energy conservation measures, when set-up time passes in a state where a user does not use, shifts to the waiting state of low power, which electric power to each part that has large power consumption is stopped and electric power to only a part that has a function is supplied (henceforth a “standby mode.”)
However, once it shifts to a standby mode, it needs time until a state where a user can use the image forming apparatus (henceforth “normal mode.”)
For example, when a host computer transmits information request data for confirming information of an image forming apparatus via a network to the image forming apparatus, which is in the standby mode, since the image forming apparatus shifts from the standby mode to the normal mode and transmits response data, it requires time. Accordingly, when information request data is transmitted from the host computer repeatedly, since number of times of shifting from the standby mode to the normal mode increases in addition that time in the standby mode becomes short, power consumption cannot be cut down, efficiently.
As this measure, for example, in a typical technology, an image processing device that includes a controller having two CPUs (Central Processing Unit), which are main CPU for responding in the normal mode and sub CPU for responding in the standby mode, and, in normal mode, the main CPU memorizes response data to RAM (Random Access Memory) for the main CPU is disclosed. For such an image forming apparatus, when shifting to the standby mode, by sub CPU, frequently-used response data is extracted from RAM for the main CPU, and the main CPU memorizes it to RAM for sub CPU. Thus, since frequently-used response data is memorized in RAM for sub CPU when it shifts from the normal mode to the standby mode, response data can be made and transmit in the standby mode by using the data that sub CPU memorized in RAM for sub CPU.